<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mcyt smutshots by Dullwastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841102">Mcyt smutshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullwastaken/pseuds/Dullwastaken'>Dullwastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dullwastaken/pseuds/Dullwastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't my first smut story, but my first work on here. There isn't anything problematic, don't worry-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed, Jschlatt - Relationship, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember that all of this is for me. I use this as a venting sort of thing, I don't mean to offend anyone. If you put any hate comments idrc bc it's not gonna hurt me so fuck off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, welcome to my book. As the title says, this is a smutshot book, for MCYTers. I won't be doing anything problematic, sorry. I am kinda doing this as a coping mechanism instead of cutting, not eating, ect.</p><p>(This will be on here, Wattpad, and Quotev)</p><p>(Wattpad: SendHelp_123)<br/>
(Quotev: Mcytperson) </p><p>You can request the ships of the following , and kinks:</p><p>Karlnapity/Karlnap (Karl x Quackity x Sapnap/ Karl x Sapnap)</p><p>Schlattbur (Jschlatt x Wilbur) </p><p>Dreamnotfound (Dream x George)</p><p>Skephalo (Skeppy x BBH) </p><p>Jschlattity (Jschlatt x Quackity) </p><p>Sapnotfound (Sapnap x George)</p><p>Dreamnap (Dream x Sapnap) </p><p>Dundy (Dream x Fundy)</p><p>Dreambur (Dream x Wilbur)</p><p>Dreamnoblade (Dream x Technoblade) </p><p>Wilbur x Quackity</p><p>Sam x Dream</p><p>Dreamsapfound (Dream x Sap x George)</p><p> </p><p>Kinks (If there are any that aren't listed here it's because I might not know about it, please put the kink in the request and I'll look into it):</p><p>Daddy/Master</p><p>Pet play</p><p>Crossdressing</p><p>Knife play</p><p>Choking</p><p>Name calling</p><p>Degradation</p><p>Praise</p><p>Size difference </p><p>Bondage</p><p>Stomach bulge (I think that's what it's called?) </p><p>Thigh riding <br/>Hair pulling</p><p> </p><p>What I will not do (for very personal reasons)</p><p>non-con</p><p>rape</p><p>piss kink</p><p>scat/shit kink </p><p>necrophilia</p><p>anything with minors, you should know why.</p><p> </p><p>Here's how to request:</p><p>(Ship name)</p><p>Plot</p><p>Kink(s)</p><p> </p><p>thank you, I'll be waiting for requests! You can message me or put it in the comments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Skephalo: Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelys, remember to take care of yourself! Ily all (As reader ofc)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Not requested) </p><p>Plot: Skeppy/Zak had started to worry about his friend Bad/Darryl ever sense this 'Egg' was found. He decided to go back to the pairs house, where he finds it covered in the blood vines.</p><p>CW// Size difference (If Ya know, ya know), bondage (ig?), name calling, praise, stomach bulge.</p><p>This story was inspired by someone on Ao3, I forgot their username.</p><p> </p><p>~3rd person POV~</p><p>        The short diamond man sighed, worried about his friend. Ever sense Darryl has found this 'Egg' thing, he's acted different. Zak stood from where he was sitting, and started to walk to their house. He hummed, before stopping and gasping. The house was covered in blood vines, he was very quick to rush to the door and pry it open even if he had to touch the red vines. He got inside, the door being shut behind him. He looked at the tall demon in front of him, he was turned around. "D-Darryl..?" Zak muttered, seeing the demon's ear go up. He turned, those white-staticy staring at him. "Skeppy! I've been waiting for you!" He couldn't see much, due to the vines covering the windows and all. Zak chuckled nervously, "R-Really?" His damn stutter kept interrupting him. His stomach turned as the demon approached him, this was the same man he peacefully slept by, the man he used to love. "Zak... do you remember all those trolls and pranks you pulled?" The taller leaned down, looking Zak in the eyes. "Mhm..?" The diamond man hummed, getting a bit more nervous due to the fact Darryl was so close to him. "Well~ I think it's bout time I got you back." He hummed. Zak stared at the man above him, "H-ow's that?" He struggled to form words, "Yeah, ya know...maybe fuck some sense into you~" Darryl purred. Zak stiffened, he didn't know if he liked the sound of that. He thought for a second. "Zak, it's either that or  I scar you to make sure you don't do anything like that again." Zaks eyes widened, "F-Fine-" He didn't feel like getting torcherd, at least if Darryl fucked him, it be a bit quicker. Darryl smiled, pulling the shorter man into a kiss, slowly taking off his clothes as he did so. Zak knew he couldn't fight him or dom, so he just let him do his thing. Sooner or later, he felt the slickness of the blood vine wrap around him, lifting him up. The demon had taken off all of Zak's clothes, and only took of his boxers. He started to kiss Zak's neck earning a small groan from the smaller when he found the sweet spot. Darryl continued to attack that spot, as he slipped off his boxers. The vine lowed Zak a bit lining him up with Darryl's dick, before the demon forced all of it in, no prep or anything. Zak screamed in pain, tears falling down his face. Darryl bottomed out, waiting for Zak to get used to his size. He kissed Zak's tears away, his hands tracing his body. Darryl had looked down, seeing a bulge in the smaller's stomach. He laughed, loving the fact that the other's body was so small. One of the vines got shoved into Zaks mouth, him not liking it and biting down. A liquid trickled down his throat, soon making him feel numb. Darryl mentally thanked the vines/egg, before he started thrusting. Zak moaned, all he could feel was pleasure right now. "You're doing so good for me Zak." The demon huffed out, earning a whine from the other. Darryl started to get rougher, and quicker chasing his release.  Zak let out a sluttish moan as Darryl hit his prostate, said man started thrusting there. "Come on, baby~ Cum for me," Darryl hummed, seeing the other was close to release as he was.  Zak let out a final moan of the olders name before a string of white shot from his dick. Darryl thrusted a few more times, the feeling of the others wall tightening too much as he came deep into the smaller. He pulled out, the vine letting go of Zak, him falling into the demon's arms. He was already passed out, so Darryl figured he would care for him the next day, laying on the ground with him in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Criticism is welcome.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not my best work- it get a bit better though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreamnoblade: Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Not requested)</p><p>Plot: Dream/Clay and Techno/Dave were playing hide n' seek with Phil, Wilbur, George, and Skeppy/Zak. They both had the idea to hide in a small closet. </p><p>CW// Degradation </p><p>        "Alright, Phil's the seeker." Wilbur chuckled, running off as Phill turned to count. Clay and Dave originally ran in opposite directions but Dave soon had the idea to hide in a closet, the furthest away from Phil's counting spot. Dave opened it, getting pulled in quickly, and the door shutting behind him hearing a 'click' noting that it was locked from the outside. "Who-" He was shushed. "Shut up, Dave. Phil's almost done counting." Clay hissed.</p><p>      Dave shifted, the closet was quite small he was right up against the taller. Clay's face was red, though due to the darkness neither could tell that they were blushing. "Stop. Moving." Clay demanded, making Dave blush more. The air was getting heated as both boys were getting hard. "Sorry.." Dave mumbled, staying still, for the most part. </p><p>        After a while, Dave moved again. Clay grabbed the others hips harshly, causing him to let out a quiet yelp. "Clay, what the hell?!" He hissed. Even though Dave wanted to do something with the other, he didn't know if Clay wanted it so he acted like he normally would. "I told you to stop fucking moving." His voice was domentate with a hidden layer of lust behind it, sending blood down to Dave's dick. "Not my fault we had the same fuckin' idea to hide here." He mumbled. Clay sighed, for a minute it was silent, before Clay's lips met Dave's. </p><p>        The kiss got heated, Clay shoving his tongue into the shorters mouth exploring the new area. Clay broke the kiss, a sting of saliva connecting the two. Clay smirked and went down to Dave's neck leaving love bites, Dave let out a quiet moan when the found his sweet spot. Clay sucked there, leaving a large hickey. He rubbed the smallers hips. "Is this okay?" Clay mumbled, not wanting to do anything the other didn't want. "Yes, please Clay." Dave mumbled, trying to grind onto the other's crotch. "Please what, baby boy?" Clay whispered in his ear. As much as Dave didn't want to, he knew Clay was gonna make him beg. "Please, fuck me. I need you Clay~" Dave uttered to the other, hearing him chuckle.</p><p>        Dave was turned, him putting his hands against the wall. His ass was facing Clay, said man pulled Dave's pants and boxers down, he reached over and put three fingers in front of Dave's mouth. "Suck." He mumbled. Dave allowed the fingers in, knowing what it would be used for. He made sure to get them really slick, not wanting it to hurt that much. Clay pulled the fingers out, bringing them back to his ass, teasing his hole before pushing one in. Dave gasped at the burning feeling, getting used to it. Clay started thrusting the finger before putting in a second one. Dave let out a moan, the pleasure building up. Clay scissored him, adding the third finger and thrusting them of a while before he pulled them out. Dave whined at the lost, but quickly shut up as he felt Clay's tip at his entrance. Clay had spit on his hand and sicked up his dick the best he could, he slowly pushed into the man below him. Tears formed in the corners of Dave's eyes, the pain was a bit to much. "C-Clay, please stop.." Clay stopped as his sub said that, he let him get used to him. After a few minutes, Dave pushed back getting Clay all the way in him. He groaned, staying still waiting for Dave's ok. "C-Clay, move please~" Dave asked, and Clay started thrusting, starting out slow before slowly getting quicker. Dave was letting out quiet moans, "You like that, whore?" Clay growled as he continued to thrust into the other. "Y-yes please Clay, destroy me! Make it so I can't walk for a week!"  Dave begged, Clay smiling and started thrusting at an inhuman pace. Dave let out a sluttish moan as the man on top of him hit his prostate. Clay reangled, and started to thrust into that spot, abusing it. "I-I'm close!" Dave moaned, Clay was as well, his trusts were slowing and getting sloppy. "Cum for me, slut~" That sent Dave over the edge, cum shot out of his dick. With one final thrust, Clay came into the boy below him. He pulled out and pulled the other to him, cuddling him. They got their clothes back on, not really being able to clean up as they were locked in a closet. "I love you.." Clay mumbled and kissed Dave on the forehead. "Love you too.." Dave replied before falling asleep.</p><p>(Bonus)</p><p>Phil covered his ears, not wanting to hear his son's moans. This would probably scar him.</p><p> </p><p>Criticism is welcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreamnotfound: Heat Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Not requested)</p><p>Plot: Ever since George and Dream/Clay have been dating, they've struggled with the long distance. Therefore, George moved to Florida. With it being hot there, Clay is often in a lose shirt and his boxers. Usually this doesn't affect George, but due to him being horney, it does. </p><p>CW// Daddy/Master kink, Name calling</p><p>        Clay sighed, he hated the heat here in Florida. He didn't want to move elsewhere though. Currently, Clay was laying in bed scrolling through twitter. George on the other hand, was walking around. He was frustrated from the fact that he had an erect member and it was too hot in the house. They did have AC, yeah but they wouldn't come on at the right time. George sighs, deciding to go see what his boyfriend was doing. </p><p>        Knock, knock. Clay looked up at the sound coming from his door. "Yeah?" George opened the door. "Hey Clay." Stepping into the room and shutting the door. He went over and sat on the edge of th bed, "Whatcha up to?" George asked. "Nothing much," Clay looked George up and down noticing his hard-on. "What about you?" Clay was taking this carefully, knowing what could happen. "Just hot, ya know?" George mumbled. Clay smirked, "Your pants say otherwise." He chuckled. </p><p>        George blushed, "Yeah, Yeah. Shut up Clay." Clay shifted, looking at the older. "Need help with it?" He blushed, it has been a while since they've done anything sexual. George thought for a second, "Mhm, get on your knees." Clay scrambled, getting on the ground in front of George. He undid his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal his hardened dick. Clay was quick to give the tip a few kitten licks, before taking him whole. Clay relaxed his throat, bobbing his head slowly listening to the sounds coming from above. For a minute, he went slow before he speed up. George gripped the blond's hair, getting him to move even faster. Clay groaned, knowing his dom was close. George pulled Clay off of his dick, the sub being confused. George stood, pulling his pants and boxers back up. "I want you prepped, and on all fours by time I get back." He growled before he walked out, probably going to get something or do something. </p><p>        Clay sighed, working off his shirt and boxers. He grabbed the lube from his drawer, getting on his bed. He had his ass in his air, he put lube on two fingers and put one up to his hole. He pushed the finger in, getting used to it before he started thrusting it. He moaned, putting his second finger in and scissoring himself. He groaned, he was prepped and ready. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long for George to get back. "Good boy~" Clay whined. George went up behind Clay, taking his pants and boxers off again. "Give me the lube." Clay reached back, handing the shorter the lube. George coated himself with a fair amount of lube, not really wanting to hurt the younger. "D-Daddy, please hurry~" Clay begged, shifting a bit to get comfortable. George sighed and thrusted into the other, bottoming out soon after. Clay gasped, tears welling into the corners of his eyes. </p><p>        After a while, Clay had finally adjusted and moved his hips back telling his dom he was ready. George started thrusting, starting out slow but soon pounding relentlessly into Clay. Clay was a moaning, crying mess. George soon hit the others prostate bring him closer to release. "F-FUck Daddy!" Clay moaned, getting George's attention and thrusting into the spot from before. " 'm gonna cum~" Clay painted out, getting a groan from George who was close as well. "Cum, baby boy~" George whispered to him. And with a few more thrusts the pair came, George pulling out and helping the other clean up before picking him up and going to his room. The two cuddled, and fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Criticism is welcome</p><p>Hello everyone- This was a bit rushed if you can't tell. I wanted to get something out because I'm trying to keep a decent uploading schedule. But I hope you enjoyed! I am still taking requests btw!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sapnotfound: Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehheheheeheehe- I'm fine, this is my first request! They haven't said I could say their name yet but if you look at the first chapter you'll find it- also I wasn't listening to Wilbur Soot while writing-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Requested!)<br/>

</p>
<p>Plot: It’s soft morning sex, nothing to rough or anything. Though it was mainly Nick sucking George off then Him riding the other’s thigh-</p><p>CW// Praise, hair pulling, thigh riding, pet names. </p><p>	Nick yawned, stretching as he slid out of bed. He noticed that his boyfriend, George wasn’t in bed anymore. He shook it off, knowing that he was either in their bathroom or downstairs. He got out of their room, walking down to the kitchen. “Morning, George.” Nick hummed as he moved to sit next to George. “Mornin’ baby.” </p><p>     It was silent for a bit, George was trying to find what to say. He had a small problem, and he didn’t know what to say about it. Nick, who noticed how he was acting, decided to say something. Usually his boyfriend was very talkative, always knowing what to talk about. He was only like this when he had a little problem, George never knew how to ask Nick about doing something sexual. “George..anything you need help with?” Nick hummed, scooting his chair closer to George. His boyfriend sighed, nodding slightly. </p><p>     Nick tilted his head to the side. “What do you need me to do?” He was willing to do what his boyfriend asked, even if it meant just pleasing him. “Knees, please.” George asked, Nick getting on his knees in front of the older. George pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing his hardened dick. Nick, knowing what to do, took his length into his mouth and started to bob his head. George groaned, entangling his fingers in the other's hair. He yanked Nicks hair lightly, causing said person to moan around his dick. “You’re doing so good, Kitten.” George praised, Nick going a bit faster with his sucking. George let out a soft moan as he came, Nick pulling off. Nick swallowed what was in his mouth, looking back at George. “You can ride my thigh, I can’t do much right now.” His boyfriend told him, must’ve been up all night again.</p><p>	Nick stood, before stradling the other's thigh. He put his head on George’s shoulder, then started to move his hips. He let out a few weak moans, as he humped his boyfriend’s thigh. George lifted a hand to Nick’s hair, petting him and tugging it every now and again. “Come on kitten, I know you’re close.” George mumbled. Nick let out a mix of a moan and a whine as he came. “Good job, Kitten. Let’s go get cleaned up and lay down.” George said as he got up with the younger in his arms.</p><p>(Bonus)<br/>
The two were clean, wearing new clothes and all cuddling in their bed. “I love you, Nick.” George hummed. Nick smiled, even though he’s heard it multiple times it always feels like the first time and he loved it. “I love you too, Georgie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to request! I'll more than likely do it- also ask me questions! I'll answer them :)</p><p>Also- sorry if it's too short-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Schlattbur: Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay- this is actually a long one, I don't know how it happened but yeah- also it took me over an hour to write this, which confuses me bc it never takes me that long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Requested!)</p><p>Plot: Schlatt and Wilbur were supposed to go out but something came up. </p><p>CW// Overstimulation, Choking, Degradation, Belly bulge.</p><p>	Wilbur sighed, looking through the restaurants that were open. “What about...King Crab Shack?” As much as Wilbur hated seafood, those were the only ‘good’ restaurants open. Wilbur leaned on the counter to support him more. “Disgusting. I fucking hate seafood.” Schlatt replied from in front of Wilbur.  “Hm, well seafood places seem to be the only thing open today.” Wilbur paused, “You gotta remember that we’re in a pandemic, not many places want dine-in.” </p><p>	Schlatt shook his head, “Well, we’re staying in then.” Wilbur just nodded putting his phone down. “Then what’ll we do?” He mumbled, hoisting himself onto the counter as Schlatt walked over to him. “Well, I was thinking we could try out some kinks?” (Just wanna say that they have had sex, but they have never used any kinks. It wasn’t part of the request, but I just wanted to put it in there) Wilbur thought for a second. “I guess?” Wilbur nodded.</p><p>	The pair shared a kiss, it was rough, but full of love. Schlatt’s hands roamed Wil’s body for a minute before he broke the kiss to pull off his sweater. Wil closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Schlatt softly rubbed his sides, “You know I won’t do anything you don’t like.” He uttered to the man ‘under’ him. “I know. I trust you Schlatt.” Wil opened his eyes once more. “We can continue.” Schlatt nodded before pausing again. “Remember your safeword?” He asked. Wil nodded, “Red.” </p><p>	Soon the two were only in their boxers, Wil was letting out soft whines as his fiancé scattered hickeys around his body. “Schlatt...please.” Wil asked. Schlatt shifted, moving away. “Alright, just let me go get the lube.” Wil watched as he walked away, sitting back and calming his nerves. It’s not like he didn’t like it.. It’s just that they’ve never used any kinks in the 7 years they’ve been together. What if he didn’t like anything? They rarely have sexual interactions, so each time they do Wil always ends up in pain. He sighed, looking back to the kitchen entryway seeing his fiancé coming back.</p><p>	The taller looked at Wil, “You okay hun?” He asked. Wilbur nodded, “Yeah, just a bit nervous.” They were always truthful to each other. “We don’t-” “I want to, Schlatt. It’s just been awhile.” Wil cut him off. Schlatt nodded, kissing his cheek before going to pull off his boxers. If Wilbur was too uncomfortable he would use his safeword. </p><p>Schlatt put a good amount of lube on two of his fingers, putting one to Wil’s entrance.  He slowly pushed it in, waiting a second for the other to get used to it before he started to move it. Wil let out a shaky moan, his nerves were starting to be overcome with pleasure. Wil was laid across the counter, Schlatt in between his legs. The younger entered his other finger, scissoring the other, trying to get hi stretched enough.  </p><p>	Schlatt pulled out his fingers, pulling his boxers off and lubing his dick up. He slowly pushed the tip in, looking at the other to watch his facial expressions. Wil started tearing up a bit, pain overcoming the pleasure for the time being. Soon, it stopped hurting and Wil looked back up at the other. “Y-You can move a bit..” Schlatt pushed in a bit more, half of him in. Wilbur paused for a moment, nodding. Schlatt pushed the rest of the way in, looking at the other. His hair was already a bit of a mess, sticking to his face from the sweat, he had his eyes closed not wanting to look at the other, hickeys scattered his tan skin, and when Schlatt looked at his stomach, he saw a small bulge there. </p><p>	The taller pulled out, going back in. He watched the bulge disappear and  reappear. He chuckled, thrusting slowly. He slowly moved his hand to hold Wil’s throat (If you have this kink I wanna remind you to not put pressure just squeeze the sides slightly, make sure your partner can breathe, because your partner might pass out if you put too much pressure) “Is this okay?” He mumbled, looking at the other. “Y-Yeah..” Wil said, as Schlatt sped up a bit. Wil moaned, pleasure overcoming everything. “That feels good, bitch?” Schlatt said carefully. Wilbur hummed, liking the degradation. He nodded slightly, “Please, Schlatt go faster.” The younger complied, going faster and a bit rougher, knowing the other would be cumming soon. </p><p>	“Cum for me, slut.” Schlatt smirked, watching the cum shoot out of the others dick. Though the younger didn’t stop his thrusts, he continued at the same harsh and quick pace. Tears were spilling out of Wilbur’s eyes, the overstimulation becoming too much. “S-stop-” Wil croaked out. “Schlatt-” He sobbed out. “R-Red-..” He mumbled out his safeword, Schlatt immediately stopping and pulling out. He picked the older up, going to take care of him. </p><p>(Bonus again-) </p><p>Schlatt felt bad, even if his partner had forgave him. He didn’t mean to push him over the edge like that. A few tears slipped out of his eyes. Yes, usually Schlatt wouldn’t cry, but when it came to Wilbur..he would. Especially if it’s his fault. The shorter male was asleep, tired from their ‘Date’ unknown to his fiancé’s crying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I may or may not have messes up with the kinks-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OK OK- THIS AIN'T A CHAPTER BUT I GOTTA TALK ABOUT THIS-</p><p>SO TOMMY DIED RIGHT? </p><p>He just posted a fucking VOD called "Dream revives Tommy" Tf is this blob man planning-</p><p>Alr I'll update this page with theories later.</p><p>Update #1:</p><p>I THINK I KNOW WHY DREAM REVIVED TOMMY! </p><p>HE MIGHT GET TOMMY TO LET HIM OUT OF JAIL-</p><p>IT'S KINDA LIKE A FAVOR IN RETURN FOR REVING HIM- </p><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa-</p><p>Update #2:</p><p>WILBUR HAS THINGS PLANED-</p><p>DREAM CAN BRING WILBUR BACK IF HE WANTED- </p><p>MORE PLOTTTTTTTTTTTT</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>